


It's Hard to Go On Without You

by icantsumupmyfandomsinonename



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Loss, Mourning, bereavment, i don't know how to tag this so people will find it, ummm - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantsumupmyfandomsinonename/pseuds/icantsumupmyfandomsinonename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this a while ago, and I figured I may just post it because I have an account here.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's Hard to Go On Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, and I figured I may just post it because I have an account here.

Halfway in a world of dreams, Jess felt a soft breeze flow across her face. Damn. The door must be open.

Not wanting to wake up anymore than she was already, she shifted just enough that her voice wouldn't be completely blocked by her pillow.

"Hank, close the door..."

She waited a few seconds, and heard no response from her husband's side of the bed.

"Hank.... Hank?"

She shifted to look at him, and that was when she remembered.

She got out of bed, and shuffled to the door, shutting it halfheartedly.

She pulled the covers up to her neck. It was so cold.

Nah, it was no good, she was awake now.

She sat up and slipped on her green bunny slippers. Her little brother had sent them to her from Wales, where he was doing an internship in a tech firm.

It was always a joke between them... He knew she hated pinkish colours, and so always went to the opposite extreme.

Still bleary-eyed, she went down to the kitchen, stepping lightly on the fourth step to the bottom. She didn't want to wake anyone with the creak it inevitably would make.

The glare from the kitchen light hit her eyes like a dagger, and she groped around to find the off switch.

Got it. The light from the stovetop clock was enough. She knew where the tea bags were by heart.

As she leaned on the countertop waiting for the water to boil, she started to drift off...

She saw an airplane. No, it was a car. But it was flying. There were wings, and a dog was sitting on the-

She shook her head.

Where was she?

There was a shrill whistle coming from her left.

Right. The tea.

She quickly turned off the flame and poured the water into her mug.

Just a minute ago she was wide awake, and now she was dreaming about... Something. She had already forgotten.

She sat down by the table and wrapped her hands around the mug.

That was nice... They were starting to warm up.

She took a sip and made a face.

She had forgotten sweetner.

She stood up, and was about to get a pack of sweetner from the closet, when she saw a little shadow in the doorway.

It was Emma. She always knew when Jess woke up.

Emma was usually the one who Jess could talk to to calm down, but just like Jess, she was having a hard night.

"Mum? When's Daddy coming back?"

Jess's knees buckled.

She knew that this conversation was going to have to happen, but not now. The girl must have had a nightmare or something. For god's sake she wished it didn't have to be now.

Without saying anything, she kneeled down in front of her angel. She looked in her eyes, and she knew that she didn't need to say it. Her daughter knew.

She swallowed hard, and gave her kiss on her temple.

She hugged her youngest child tightly, and whispered,

"How about a mummy tea before you go back to bed?"

Emma smiled. God she was gorgeous when she smiled. Jess missed her smiles. They were so hard to bring out recently.

She sat Emma down by the table and gave her the tea she had just started.

Jess grabbed herself another mug when she saw Emma's face.

It looked like she had swallowed a lemon.

Jess chuckled... At 3:25, anything was funny.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"It tastes gross!"

She had forgotten the sweetner.

After Emma finished her "mummy-tea", Jess tucked her back in bed with an extra three kisses for good measure.

She looked over at Matt, two years Emma's senior, sleeping peacefully. He hated his mom's kisses already, but Jess knew that he didn't feel them when he was asleep.

She kissed him three times as well, more for her sake than for his, and closed their door.

She stepped back into her room, and slipped back into her bed. It had gotten colder since she left.

Jess looked over at the empty side of the bed. She felt the tears start to fight their way up again. they had only really stopped when she was around her kids or had completely forgotten.

"God I miss you Hank. I miss you so bloody much."


End file.
